With Many More To Come
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Bella and Edward's anniversary. One-Shot


**READ! **

**Okay! Here is a one shot of Bella and Edwards anniversary. I was just watching Twilight In Forks and I just had that need to write about Bella and Edward. So, I am going to do this one-shot, it is connected to "Little Piece of Happily Ever After" sorta, but since Bella's birthday is September 13****th**** and their wedding was August 13****th**** I couldn't just go back in time. So, I decided to make it a one shot. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**P.S. If you haven't watched Twilight In Forks, you should! It's very good. Also, please watch The Hillywood Show Parodies on YouTube if you haven't. They are exquisite. Just type in "Hillywood Show New Moon" on YouTube! Thanks for reading. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THIS IN EDWARD'S POV! CAUSE I WASN'T SURE IF I SHOULD OR NOT. BUT IF YOU WANT ME TOO, I WILL. JUST LET ME KNOW! THANKS! **

**P.P.S Robsten all the way! **

**Love, True Love**

Bella's POV

"Oh, Edward." I smiled, lovingly. Edward slung the huge, dead, male mountain lion over his shoulder. We were going hunting, just Edward and me at three in the morning for our anniversary.

"For you." He walked towards me and held out the lion. I burst into laughter. He hugged me, dropping the mountain lion and laughed along.

"Thank you," I breathed when I was done laughing and grabbed the mountain lion, bringing it to my lips and biting in, sitting on the forest floor.

Edward sniffed the air and stalked off towards the herd of elk to the east. I drained the cougar and shoved it off my body, standing up and skimming the lush, green forest for my love. He popped up behind me and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist.

I sighed and leaned into him, he kissed my neck up and down, back and forth. Finally, I spun around, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and smashed my lips to his, kissing him passionately.

"Happy anniversary, my beautiful wife." Edward murmured. "I love you with all I have, you are my whole life. My everything."

I smiled up at him, and looked deep into his lovely, golden eyes. "Edward, I couldn't be without you. I am so blessed to have such an amazing husband, such a perfect person that loves me as much as I love them. You are my everything, too."

He laughed and leaned to whisper in my ear. "More. I love you more." I thought for a moment, and Edward laughed lightly at my thinking expression. "Ah, nope. No one could love _anyone_ as much as I love you."

Edward opened his mouth to deny that, but I quickly jumped into his arms, wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and kissed him again. He kissed me back enthusiastically, braiding his fingers into my hair. One hand slid down my back and pressed me closer to his chest. I opened my mouth even more and relished the feeling of his smooth tongue in my mouth.

Suddenly, we were falling to the forest floor. I laughed loudly when Edward rolled on top of me, pressing my back to the dirt. He laughed with me and rested his head on my chest, like he did when I was human and he would listen to my beating heart. I sighed and closed my eyes, weaving my fingers into Edward's silky hair.

He moved off of me, propping himself up on his elbow. I could tell he was looking at my face, so I opened my eyes and shifted them to him. "What would you like to do today?" he asked me.

"Hmmm, I don't know. How about we first go check on Renesmee and then go to the house. I need to ask Esme for a recipe…" I trailed off.

Edward smiled and nodded. He jumped up and reached down to pick me up, cradling my body in his arms. I kissed him again and then he started running to our cottage. When we got to the old, rustic door of our little home, he set me on my feet and opened the door for me. Before walking through , I curtsied jokingly for him and he laughed loudly, then bowed. The crooked grin he was wearing was making him more irresistible every second and I had been wanting him since last night, but Renesmee was up and reciting a long, long letter Tanya had written her, since they became good friends.

Edward saw that in my eyes and chuckled, stepping towards me and kissing my lips once. I sighed and walked into our comfy house. Renesmee was still asleep, though she would be waking up in probably an hour or so.

When I had finished checking on Renesmee, I silently sprinted down the hallway and into Edwards arms. He lifted me up and swirled me around.

I giggled. "Okay, let's head out." I nodded and Edward set me on my feet, kissing my forehead.

We marched through the door. I peeked at Edward and dug my heels into the soft soil, challenging him to a race. Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked, crouching down into a starting position. "Okay, one…two…three!" He exclaimed and we took off, swerving in and out of trees. I climbed a big maple and landed gracefully in front of Edward, running ahead of him. He growled and ran faster, cutting me off and then finally jumping over the river and standing at the Cullen's door. I stomped my foot, puerile like and sighed. He reached for my hand, I took his and we walked through the door.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" The Cullen's shouted.

I looked down. Everyone was staring at me and Edward, of course Edward was staring lovingly at me. I looked up and smiled shyly. "Thank you guys."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh and skipped to my side, linking her arm with mine. "Oh Bella, don't worry! We aren't throwing any parties or anything! We just really wanted to wish you an amazing day." She smiled.

Jasper chuckled and stood next to her, his Southern accent thick. "Edward, Bella, happy anniversary. You two are spectacular…people." He chuckled again.

I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around Jasper and Alice, giving them a tight hug. "Thanks again."

Emmett pulled me and Edward into a hug next, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER!" He bellowed.

"Thank you, Emmett." Edward said, patting Emmett's shoulder. "Yup," he replied, then looked at Rose. "Baby! Aren't they the cutest couple…besides us!" His impression of a girly voice was spot on.

"Oh yea," Rose giggled. "Totally." She hugged both Edward and I. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks Rose." I said.

Esme and Carlisle hugged us, too and wished us a happy anniversary. "Oh Esme," I exclaimed. "Renesmee really liked that Fettuccini Alfredo you made her, and I was wondering if I may get the recipe?"

"Oh yes, dear!" Her eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her delicate face. "I will get it for you." She went into the kitchen and a second later had written down the recipe in her elegant handwriting.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime, dear."

"What are you guys going to do to day?" Alice asked, perching herself on the arm of the couch.

"I don't kn-" I began.

"Oh, it's a surprise." Edward interrupted. He had forgotten to mention that, and he knew I hated surprises.

"_Oh?_" I squinted my eyes at Edward and folded my arms across my chest. He just laughed and wrapped an arm around me, kept talking.

He said something in Italian, a language I barely knew. Which is why he said it, telling his family where we were going without letting me know, most likely.

The family "awed" and "ooed", Emmett murmured "wonder what their gonna do there." He chuckled and Rose covered her mouth to muffle a laugh.

I sighed. "Bella, you are going to love it." Esme breathed.

I smiled at her, "I probably will." I looked up at Edward and winked at him, he pulled me tighter against his body.

The Cullen's sat around the big mahogany table and talked about many things, school, the Denali clan and other stuff. It was 6 o'clock a.m. when Renesmee burst through the door, pulling on her white rain jacket. "WHEN ARE WE GONNA LEAVE!" She yelled hastily.

I jumped up. "Leave where?"

"The open house for school! It's in," she looked at her watch, "half an hour!"

"What?" Edward was surprisingly confused. "Why so early."

Renesmee must have finally slowed down to think, because Edward instantly understood.

I looked at him, confused. He just shook his head and said he would tell me in the car. He held my white sweater out for me and I slid my arms in.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Renesmee has an open house she didn't tell us about," I shot a look at Renesmee while tying my sweater. "We should be back soon."

Renesmee looked up at me, "I thought I had told you! Ugh, whatever, let's just go!"

Edward rested his hand on the small of my back and led me out the front door, Renesmee following. "We will be back soon." Edward said in a normal tone, the family would hear him.

He opened the door of the Volvo for me then Renesmee. He sighed as he stepped into the car. "Okay," he turned on the car and started pulling out of the driveway. "Renesmee has an open house at the high school, she wants to sign up for the most popular class, clay art, but it has very limited space for students so she wants to arrive at the open house earlier to be positive she obtains that class." He explained to me quickly.

I turned to look at Renesmee sitting in the back. "Why did you not tell this to us before?" I asked her. "It's our anniversary."

"I know, mom and dad. I am so sorry! Happy anniversary, I promise this won't take that long…I think."

I sighed and pat her knee. "Thank you, and it's alright."

We arrived at the high school and memories of my human life with Edward overflowed my mind, Edwards expression said that the same thing had happened to him. I giggled and held his hand.

Even more memories flooded my head when I entered the school. I smiled as I saw a fuzzy vision in my head of my and Edward walking down the narrow halls of Forks high school. We passed the biology room and my silent heart swelled, that was one memory I remember very well. The strange creature that was sitting next to me, his coal black eyes staring right through mine.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter and the same eyes I was scared of, looked at me and happiness washed through me. The same eyes I was scared of, the dark black eyes were now a beautiful golden escape. I stood on my tiptoes, and in un-human speed, kissed his flawless lips.

He grinned and Renesmee just shook her head in confusion. I would one day tell her our story.

The gymnasium had humans scattered everywhere, Renesmee held her breathe and walked up to the table with the very long line. I concentrated on not sniffing the air.

It took about two hours to get to the front of the line and when we did, it took another half an hour to sign all the papers and get everything set up. It was _clay sculpting _for all that is holy!

When everything was arranged, we exited the school and trooped out into the down-pour.

The car was warm quickly, due to Edward tweeking the heating system for Renesmee's comfort. When we drove home, we got stuck in traffic. TRAFFIC IN FORKS! I guess there was a crash on the I-5, Edward told me. I anxiously tapped my foot, wanting to celebrate me and Edwards anniversary.

Finally, we got home and I was instantly sick to my stomach. The putrid wet dog smell encased my nostrils. I burst through the door of our cottage to find Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry and Seth lounging on my couch watching NCIS. "Hey, Bells!" They howled, standing up and hugging me.

Renesmee entered and Jacob's attention was caught. I looked around the room.

"No offense, but…what are you guys doing here?" I asked the wolves.

"Well," Embry began. "First, happy anniversary."

Edward and I both said thank you.

"Secondly," Embry continued. "Sam wanted us to relax, cause we have been on patrol for ages, and since we hadn't talked to you beastly vamps in awhile, we decided to come say hey. But, you weren't here. So, we waited for you and here you are." He grinned sheepishly.

I just laughed and shook my head, looking down. "Okay, well…hello."

We chatted with the wolves for about three hours, and then they left for Emily and Sam's house with Renesmee.

I swung my arms around Edwards neck and kissed him.

"Alright," he whispered in my ear. "Now, we can go to the surprise place." I moved back to look into his eyes. "Please tell me it's in the continental U.S."

Edward laughed loudly, "it is."

I sighed in relief and kissed him again. "Okay, are we gonna go now, then?" "Yes, if you would like to." He nodded.

The distance from our house to the surprise place was short enough to run.

Before we got to the surprise place, Edward covered my eyes and began leading me forward. "Ready?" he asked, excitement coating his voice.

I giggled. "Yes!" And I gasped at the beauty before me.

A little lake was nestled just south about 100 miles of Forks, it was surrounded by beautiful trees and the sun was just setting, casting a glow on the surface of the turquoise water. On the shore was a little paddle boat.

"Oh, Edward." I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"This," he said proudly. "is Turquoise Lake."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

He walked towards the paddle boat and gestured for me to come. I hesitantly stepped in the boat. I was wrong about it's size, it was big enough for both Edward and I to lay down in.

He paddled out to the middle of the medium sized lake and we floated there for hours, talking, touching and kissing. When the stars came out, we lay down, cuddling and Edward pointed out all the constellations for me and told me their stories.

I rested my chin on his chest and just stared into his eyes.

"I still can't believe I have you as my husband."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I can't believe I am lucky enough to have you as my wife."

Then, he kissed me so passionate I almost fell out of the boat and into the water. And, in the boat on Turquoise Lake, Edward and I made love to each other.

"Edward," I said when the sun was peeking up behind the mountains on the east.

"Yes, my love?" "What did you think when you first saw me?"

"I've told you, Bella. I thought you were my personal hell. But, it turned out you were my personal heaven." He grinned.

"I think I always knew I was in love with you," I said. "I can't believe I…me…Bella…get's someone so wonderful and exquisite for the rest of eternity. I don't know what I would do without you." I hesitantly stood up in the boat, wobbly. I looked down at Edward. "I love you more then you will ever know!" I threw my arms up in the air, lost my "inhuman balance" and fell into the water. Edward jumped in after me and we held each other tight, laughing so hard.

I rested my forehead against his. "I love you, my Edward. My beautiful husband." He smiled at me. "I love you more, my Bella. My beautiful wife."

"Happy anniversary." I whispered into his neck.

"And many, many, many, many, many more to come." He murmured.

I agreed, happiness overwhelming me.

**So….? Like it! Should I write it in Edward's POV? LET ME KNOW! Thanks for reading! **

**Don't Make Me Love You Too Much,**

**Hyper Maiden **


End file.
